Vacances impersonnelles
by lucedelune
Summary: Le temps d'un été, Hermione Granger, va devoir surveiller Drago Malefoy sous ordre de Dumbledor. Mais, elle va bien vite se rendre compte qu'être avec ce serpent arrogant peut se révéler bien dangereux.Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux ...


Coucou tout le monde :) 

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle histoire que je poste aussi sur un autre site :). Le vrai résumé ressemble plutôt à ça :

_Je pousse la porte et rencontre un regard, un regard haineux, un regard dégouté.  
Dégouté mais pourtant emplit de pitié. Un regard bleu comme la nuit d'été.  
Je me sens mal à l'aise en le croisant. Lui, le détourne.  
Puis, son regard se perd dans la nuit._

_-Je ne peux pas échouer._

Le temps d'un été, Hermione Granger, va devoir surveiller Drago Malefoy sous ordre de Dumbledor.  
Mais, elle va bien vite se rendre compte qu'être avec ce serpent arrogant peut se révéler bien dangereux.  
Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux ...  
La magie noire rode, la douleur et le questionnement aussi. Il est difficile de se défendre quand ceux que nous aimons sont loin. Il est encore plus dur pour ces deux ennemis de se défendre contre leurs propres sentiments. **  
Une main se tend vers lui, mais saura-t-il la saisir ?**

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire, ce Dramione, va vous plaire ! Gros gros gros bisous à tous :)

Chapitre 1 : Le souvenir

_i-Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, tu n'es plus mon fils, tu n'es qu'un traitre ! Un bon a rien ! Même les elfes seront désormais mieux traités que toi ! Tu nous fais honte !_

_Je distingue le visage de ma mère, j'entends son cri, je ressens la douleur qu'elle éprouve en me voyant ainsi. _

_Mon père s'approche. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. Il n'a aucun regret vu la colère que je lis en lui. Sa main attrape le col de ma robe de sorcier. _

_Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds, mais uniquement le vide. Le vide et encore le vide. Autour de moi tout tourne. Je ne distingue qu'un tourbillon de couleur. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard je m'écrase violement contre un sol boueux. Un pied se plaque contre ma colonne. Une douleur fulgurante s'infiltre en moi, je ne retiens pas mes cris. C'est simplement impossible. C'est inhumain._

_-Tu n'es plus mon fils. Je n'ai jamais eu de fils d'ailleurs ! _

_La pression disparait, tout comme la douleur. Je m'effondre de fatigue, de douleur. J'ai mal, je veux appeler à l'aide mais seul le silence des ténèbres me répond. _

_Lorsque je me réveille, je constate avec plaisir que je sens un matelas moelleux dans mon dos. Je suis bien. Je suis au chaud sous la protection de bonnes couvertures. Je laisse mes yeux fermés._

_Un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Rien qu'un cauchemar. _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent et sont aveuglés par la lumière. _

_-Ah monsieur Malefoy, enfin vous voilà parmi nous !_

_Je tourne ma tête et croise le regard bleu turquoise de mon directeur d'école, Albus Dumbledor. _

_Je comprends soudainement que mon rêve n'en était certainement pas un. C'est impossible. _

_-Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Venez me voir dès que votre état s'améliorera !_

_Je n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Et pourtant je voudrais hurler, lui crier de revenir ici, de me remmener dans mon foyer, mon manoir, à mon ancienne vie. Je ne veux pas me rendre dans son bureau pourri. Je veux … _

_Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Que puis-je vouloir ? _

_Je n'ai plus rien à désirer, plus d'ordres à donner. Je ne suis plus personne. Je porte un nom qui n'a aucune identité. Il est désormais banal et se perd dans la banalité de la vie. _

_Un Malefoy sans foyer. Un Malefoy à la rue. Un Malefoy sans pouvoirs. Un Malefoy égaré. Un Malefoy oublié. Un Malefoy inexistant, tout simplement. _

_J'ai pas envi d'aller dans son putain de bureau ! J'ai pas envi de me dire que tout cela n'est qu'une dégoutante vérité ! _

_Je veux être Drago Malefoy sang pur et puissant. _

_Bordel de merde. _

_Non je ne peux pas croire à cela, non je ne veux même pas comprendre. Comment puis-je comprendre ? Comment puis-je comprendre que mes propres parents me mettent à la rue ? Me mettre à la rue parce que j'ai décidé de suivre un autre chemin que celui qui met destiné ! _

_C'est injuste. _

_Ils devraient m'aimer, me chérir, je suis leur unique enfant. Je suis le petit Dragon à ma mère. _

_Mais non, suis-je bête. Le temps du petit Dragon est loin, désormais je suis un sans identité, un sans famille, un moins que rien. _

_Une raclure de la race humaine, un inutile, un objet, un décor. _

_Je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis rien, je ne serai plus jamais quelqu'un ! _

_Injustice, trahison, haine, désespoir, tragédie, oubli. _

_Et malgré tout j'ai peur, je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas de l'aide de Dumbuldor. Et pourtant, j'en ai tellement besoin … _

_Je retire la couette de mon corps. L'infirmière me contemple et s'assure que je vais bien, elle me donne mes affaires, je m'habille._

_Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est impossible. Chiant. Qu'elle conne cette infirmière, je sors de la salle de bain et me rend à son bureau. _

_Je suis énervé._

_-Ou est ma baguette ? _

_Elle ne répond pas._

_Ma main s'écrase contre le bureau en métal, je sens le sang qui me monte à la tête, je sens ma colère qui cherche la sortie de secours. _

_-MA BAGUETTE ! _

_-C'est avec le professeur Dumbuldor que la question va devoir se régler … _

_Je recule tout en soupirant. Il faut que je me calme. Je pars rapidement et traverse tout le château. Je m'engouffre dans les escaliers et montent à l'étage. _

_Je ne toque pas à la porte. Il sait déjà que je suis là, j'en suis certain. _

_Je pousse la porte et rencontre un regard chocolat, un regard haineux, un regard dégouté. Dégouté mais pourtant emplit de pitié. _

_-Oh putain, Granger … _

_Je soupire, et pourtant je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend. _


End file.
